Santa's Story
Santa's Story is the fifth Petronas Stories ''comic, released on March 7, 2012. This story was originally supposed to be a Christmas special, but ended up being released in March rather than December. It broke the release continuity of ''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary ''trilogy. In ''Santa's Story, a former Santa Claus arrives to Petronas. There, he leads a vicious life filled with drugs and alcohol. Plot Just prior to the Christmas of 1993, a villager hopes that Santa Claus will, unlike the previous year, bring presents to the kids around the world. At the same time, Santa Claus Bifsi II is dancing drunk after accidentally crashing the magical sleigh and killing the elves and the reindeer in the process. As he insults his wife, Ronna, he is told to leave the North Pole at once. For the next eighteen years, Bifsi was wandering the world in search for alcohol, neglecting his duties. In the village of Grumaga, he finds out that Petronas had been built on a nearby location, and goes there. He stumbles upon drug dealer Mate and eventually settles in the city, living a life full of drugs and alcohol. Few months after his arrival, due to the overpayment of the drugs bought from Mate, he becomes short of money. He ends up heading to ‘Kvaks’ Treasury’, but after failing to steal from Kvaks, he tries to jump from the top of ‘The Campanile’. He is summoned before mayor Helliar, who puts him in ‘Azkaban Prison’ for two nights. Bifsi ends up being raped in prison. Back in his home, he is told by Mate that he can work in a newly-opened ‘Von Dolph Company’ as a cleaner. The next day, Bifsi misses a sign which said that the new cleaner should bring their own broom, and searches for the broom all over the skyscraper. He enters the forbidden VIP final floor, where he is seen by the company’s owner, Patrik Von Dolph. As Von Dolph threatens him, Bifsi breaks a window and jumps from the top of the skyscraper. Luckily, he is saved by the magical sleigh, which then brought him to the end of the city. There, he meets with his ex-wife Ronna, and the city’s chemist, Franjo Filipović, who managed to revive the reindeer for a short period of time. Ronna soon leaves the city, but Bifsi and Franjo end up having somewhat of a good relationship. Bifsi is one night beaten up by skinheads, and brought to mayor Helliar once again. Mate refuses to give him more drugs, as Bifsi is out of money. He talks to Franjo Filipović, and even visits ‘Petronas General Hospital’, where he is kindly treated by doctor Mihael Konpijutor, who offers him help, but Bifsi refuses. Bifsi continued living a troubled life, eating in the ‘Soup Kitchen’ and hanging out with Franjo Filipović, before coming home one day only to be offered a job by a Gypsy named Krešimir. Krešimir claims that their mission is to locate James Robinson. Locations * Random village * North Pole ** The Claus Home * Grumaga Village * Petronas City ** One Floor Residential Building ** Helliar's First Bridge ** Kvaks' Treasury ** New Main Mayoralty ** Azkaban Prison ** Von Dolph Company ** Water Power Plant ** Brickyard Buildings ** Petronas General Hospital Character appearances # Random villager (First appearance) # Santa Claus Bifsi II (First appearance) # Ronna Claus (First appearance) # Random villager (First appearance) # Mate (First appearance) # Kvaks # Patrik Von Dolph (First appearance) # Franjo Filipović (First appearance) # Helliar # Mihael Konpijutor # Krešimir Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories